Ancient Holy Days
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: Based of Lindsey's day of weakness and strength and merged with the Ancient holy days of Beltane (spring celebration) and Samhain (harvest celebration) First up is Beltane and Lindsey's human day with her mate.


**It is Lindsey's first Beltane with a protectorate. She has always had a strong connection with magic but it isn't until this Beltane that she realizes just how strong. **

I woke that morning with a strange feeling rushing through my veins. Magic. I rolled over on the couch and groaned my entire body ached. I felt…entirely human but… something was weird. I groaned and heat speared through me. It was St. Valentine's Day… or as it was known on the Druids calendar, Beltane. A holiday symbolic of the beginning of spring and new life. For an unwed druid and male the girl will chose her Beltane partner and the man will take her to a one night lean-to to prove his masculine prowess before they mate and are wed for a year and a day as was a holy amount of time for druids.

I had always been human on Beltane but just this year, as I have a protectorate, I have the need to be with that protectorate.

_Astral I need to get to New York._

_I shall be there as soon as possible, my lady, _he assured me.

_Neal, where are you?_

_Work._

_I need to see you as soon as humanly possible._

_What's wrong?_

_It's Beltane. I am human today and susceptible to the druid magic on this day. _

_Valentine's Day?_

_Beltane. Meet me at the mansion. Isla will tell you about the ceremony there. I will be there in two shakes of a dragon's wing. _I stood on shaking legs and pulled on my jacket preparing for my flight from Texas to New York.

"Lindsey? What are you doing?" Jessica asked groggily.

"Astral's picking me up. I am going to New York. Its Beltane," I said as if it would explain everything. On Beltane's past they kept me locked up for my own mortal safety. It's dangerous for enemies to learn of my Day of Weakness but I felt something stirring so primal I had to go.

"We can't let you go," Jessica said blocking my path, Dean backing her up as always.

"I have a dragon on the way and familiars on standby. Move."

"Half of those familiars would be on our side," she said.

"I am just going to see my protectorate. It's not like anything is going to hurt me with Astral by my side," I argued.

"We can't let you go," Melinda argued, "And while you are human you are susceptible to our spells. We can make you stay." I clasped the dragon necklace around me that had my blood magic on it.

"Not as long as I am wearing this. And even though I don't have my mikokai strength most of my fighting styles uses the opponent's strength against them. I am a human and a warrior still. Don't start with me and _move_," I growled. They looked at each other but didn't move.

_Astral, time to play rough. Claw in the door first two bodies swat away third clutch, it's me. When we can get in the air I will climb onto your back and we will fly to my mansion. _

_Excellent tactics milady as usual. I shall be there in a moment._

I smirked when suddenly the door was opened and a claw batted Jessica and Dean aside gently and allowed me to leap into his claw as he pulled me out of the motel room and took to the skies. We hovered just long enough for me to hear Jessica shout, "DAMN IT, LINDSEY!"

000

The wind burned my cheeks as Astral flew swiftly over the city. I had my eyes squinched almost shut to block out the burning wind that I rarely felt as half demon.

_Is all well, milady?_

_I am just cold_

_Sit behind my ruff it shall block some of the cold wind_

_Thanks, Astral. _

I curled down behind the ruff and waited my ride to the Hampton's and to my mate.

000

I noticed the difference in the air pressure when Astral began his decent to our vast estate in the Hampton's.

My eyes shot open and I leaned over the dragon's ruff.

_We are almost there, milady. I understand your frustration but please relax. _

_I am trying but alas I feel I am as relaxed as I can get on Beltane._

_I understand, my lady_

Astral's wings started beating the air so he could land better. I dug my human hands into his neck spines in anxiousness to be in my lover's arms.

Still ten feet from the ground I leaped from his back tucking into a roll and jumping up and dashing to the courtyard where Isla and Neal waited. I slid to a stop my heart pounding and my breath racing. He was so beautiful in the fresh morning light. His hair was mussed and he was dressed in jeans and a white T-shirt. I bit my lip and felt my blood rushing through my veins at ridiculous paces. I took a steadying breath and tried to make myself resemble a half way decent looking woman.

I started toward him with the air of a Queen and ended up, I fear looking more like a simpering fool. I stood before him, trying to look as calm as possible though my insides were quivering like an earthquake was exploding through my veins.

My hands shook nervously as I remembered ceremonial Beltane words, "Neal Caffery of New York, master thief and con-man extraordinaire, will you take me to the Green Woods?"

His voice held a smirk as his hand closed around mine and he kissed me sweetly, answering as the ritual entailed, "I have a bower waiting that I built just for you."

I took his offered hand and he led me to the house up to our room and closed the door with a click. I bit my lip in delight.

Neal pulled me forward and kissed me fiercely. I practically melted into his touch, whimpering pitifully as my arms wound around his neck.

I rocked my hips against his nuzzling his skin as he kissed up my jawline to my ear drawing the earlobe into his mouth and suckling gently.

"You are excited," he groaned huskily in my ear.

"I am human. I am a priestess whose blood is heavily affected by the magic of Beltane. And I am with my lover. I am _very_ excited," I moaned in response.

"That sounds like a very nice combination," Neal agreed grabbing my hip and pulling me against him as I rolled my hips in a glorious motion against his growing erection.

"Shut up and start stripping me so you can find out just how nice a combination it is," I demanded.

"As you wish, my queen," he murmured against my throat.

Neal pushed his hands underneath my t-shirt causing me to gasp as his warm skin traced over my now softer skin, plying under his instead of remaining a rigid wall of armored muscle that came with my demon blood. I was still strong and muscular but it wasn't the same.

"Your skin is so soft," he whispered huskily into my ear.

"I thought you might like it better in a human form than my demon form," I said as he pulled my shirt over my head and kissed down my neck to the bindings. He licked over the skin on my bindings and nipped along the tops of my flesh.

"Neal!" I gasped clutching his thick hair.

"Seems you like it, too" he said smirking into her neck.

"Ohhh it is very nice, it's like my skin has been twice as sensitized," I purred.

"The curse of having armor like skin?"

"You have no idea what a curse it feels like right now," I gasped as he pulled my bindings from my chest. My hands pulled at his shirt tugging the cloth over his head so I could run my hands over his strong chest.

"Lindsey," he breathed twisting his hands in my long hair. I ran my fingernails up and down his back a soft mewling moan reverberating through my throat.

He lifted me against him, my legs wrapped around his hips grinding sensually into his erection. Neal groaned into my throat as he carried me over to the bed and lay me down gently, his knee between my thighs, pressed against my core, wiggling it every so often to deliver sweet friction to my throbbing sex.

I knotted my hands in his thick brown hair groaning desperately as his tongue trailed down my abdomen to the button on my jeans. I started rolling my hips and groaned his name in encouragement.

My blood burned with desire as I arched up into him as he made his way back up to my mouth where he kissed me fiercely his hands trailing up my sides and running a thumb over my peaked nipples. My own hands trialed down his waist to his pants.

I wrapped my knee around his and with a quick movement I was astride him. I grinned down at him and stretched my arms high above me in a stretch. I saw his eyes light up smiling as his hands lighted on my hips.

I reached down between us and with a flip of my thumb unbuttoned both our pants. I pulled his down and with a smirk swung my leg off him and shimmied out of my jeans, leaving our underwear on. When I turned again Neal grabbed my wrist and pulled me atop him again. I smiled down at him and began rubbing the bulge that pressed promisingly into my thigh.

Neal hissed and bucked up into my hand as I kneaded the flesh that was hardening promisingly beneath me. I groaned as his hand also began kneading my core, already wet and waiting.

"You are ready," he said firmly, groaning. I nodded panting, sweat beading along my body.

He slipped his boxers from his body and pulled my panties from my body and settling me gently astride him again. I raised myself up and settled myself over his erect member. Settling easily down and letting him fill me and stretch me so delightfully.

"Nnn," I moaned, as I settled down around him. I gasped as I started rocking and groaning delightfully at the sensations running through my very body. "Oh Neeaaal," I gasped. His hands lighted on my hips lifting me and moving me down again.

"Ride me," he begged.

"Like a wild horse," I agreed, rocking and bouncing on his erection, hitting every sweet spot in my body.

"Nn!" I groaned rocking and moaning, grabbing at his arms and his wrists as they slid over my sweat slicked body as he sat up and kissed along my neck. My hips rocked into his thrusting hips, my hips landing in the crook between his stomach and thighs.

"Lindsey!" he gasped, as my dulled fingernails scratched over his spine and back.

"Neal! You fill me so wonderfully!" I gasped, "Gah!"

Our thrusts, while erratic our movements were perfectly synced and our gasps and moans betrayed the passion we were giving each other. Our breaths came in gasping heaves, our hands searching over each other for anything… everything. We had to have more! More contact! More of the other! More of our lover as our passion mounted.

"Neal, please! I'm close! Getting close! Ohh God so close!" I cried my head tossed back.

"Yes! I'm close, too!" he groaned bucking up into my rocking hips. Suddenly the familiar white hot pleasure shot through every tiny little nerve in my body as my orgasm took over me. I cried his name full of need to the sky.

"_Lindsey_!" he yelled as he pulled my hips down firmly against his, releasing into my core. We collapsed on the bed no more than jellied entangled limbs gasping for air as the cool air kissed our wet skin from the open window.

I glanced at the window at the rising sun and smiled leaning against him. "Did you enjoy my human day?" I asked.

"I did. I did indeed," he gasped pulling me close.

"I'm glad. It's almost over," I whispered softly.

"I enjoyed today," he whispered pulling me close and kissing my forehead, "But you are you when your demon half is there too. And I love you no matter what."

I smiled nuzzling into his chest as I felt my heartbeat increase. "You are about to witness something never seen by a human before. Me turning back to a half-demon." He glanced down as my heart thudded fiercely against my chest, my organs shifting from human to something between the war demon and human I was. I felt my teeth elongate into short fangs, my fingernails harden into claws. There was a burst of air around us and I was a mikokai again.

"There is my mikokai," he whispered pulling me close. I glanced up into his sparkling blue eyes with a smirk.

"Up for round two?"

**Well there it is hope you like it. There's gonna be a second chapter based on Samhain night as well.**


End file.
